


Tattoos For Homes

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Tattoo Artist Louis, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Each tattoo is like a home to me. They represent different points in my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos For Homes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting another tattoo this weekend, so I figured what better way to celebrate than with a Larry fic?

It had been a very quiet day in the tattoo shop. No shenanigans had occurred, because Zayn was out of town visiting Liam. The shop always had something going on, but today it lacked its spark of mischievous energy.

Louis flicked his fringe out of his face and glanced towards the large clock on the wall opposite him. It was 6:10 pm and his last appointment of the day appeared to be running late.

He thought back to the smooth voice he had scheduled the appointment with on the phone. The man had requested an open-mouthed tiger on his left thigh. Louis ended up emailing back and forth with the man to iron out the design and a fair cost for it. What they came up with is a beautiful tiger’s head full of light grey and blue tones.

The bells above the front door jingle as Louis is finishing coloring the scales on a mermaid for one of tomorrow’s clients. He looks up to see a frazzled appearing man rushing towards the counter he is stationed behind.

“I am so sorry for running late. I was talking to my mum on the phone, and I completely lost track of time. I’m Harry!”

The man sticks his hand out for Louis to shake as Louis sizes him up. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and chelsea boots in the late May heat. A shirt with rolled sleeves accompanied the rest of the outfit. The man’s obvious aesthetic was rounded off by long, chocolate curls that fell below his shoulders. What really drew Louis in, however, were the tattoos that crawled across Harry’s arms. There were a wide assortment of different objects and phrases, and Louis was curious about how they all came to be. 

“Louis. Pleasure to meet you, mate.”

The pair shook hands, and Louis finds himself entranced by the man’s smile. He watched as Harry’s eyes flickered from his battered converse, past his tattoo covered arms, and over his snake bites. His green gaze finally landed on Louis’ arctic blue eyes.

“Great to meet you. I looked through your work online, and it’s all amazing. I can’t wait to get this piece done.”

Louis blushed, “Thanks a lot. That really means to world to me.” 

He then dug around the counter before finding the drawing of Harry’s tattoo, “Look this over one more time before I print it off and we permanently put it on your body, yeah?”

Harry picked the design up and scrutinized it before handing it back to Louis.

“It looks perfect!” 

“Great! Let me just get it printed, and then we can head back to my station.”

Louis walked Harry over to his station and began pulling out supplies to prep the area.

“So, while I get ready to start you can decide what you want to wear for the session. You can either wear one of our gowns or stay in your own pants, it’s up to you.”

“I think I’ll stick with my pants, thanks,” Harry dimpled at him.

As Harry began disrobing, Louis prepared his station. Once he had wrapped the chair for Harry to sit in, he motioned for him to take a seat. Louis finished putting the gun and ink together and then turned towards Harry.

“I’m going to shave and then clean the area we’re working on before getting started. I’m sure you’re use to this whole spiel though. Left thigh, right?”

Harry nodded, “Correct. I’m glad you’re giving me the speech about what you’re doing anyway. It shows what a professional you are.”

Louis finished preparing Harry’s thigh and then took his gloves off to lay the drawing down. He carefully laid the transfer paper where Harry indicated, and then stepped away after peeling it off.

“There’s a mirror on the wall over there if you’ll please go take a look to make sure that’s the place you want it to go.”

Harry stood and went to the mirror before swaying back and forth to look at the image from different angles, “It looks fantastic! Let’s get this party started.”

Louis chuckled as Harry reclaimed his seat. He then washed his hands and put another pair of gloves on before picking up his gun. 

“So, I’m gonna get started now. We’re only going to do lining this session, but it will still take a while, because this design is a bit intricate.”

Harry nodded his head as Louis dipped the needles into the black ink. The gun began buzzing, and Louis set to work outlining the main portion of the tiger.

“So, where are you from?” He questioned Harry.

“I’m originally from Holmes Chapel, but I went to Uni in Manchester before moving to London.”

This was the part of his profession that Louis really loved. Getting to know people. Louis was always a talker, and this gave him a chance to talk as much as he wanted. He enjoyed learning peoples’ life stories. He had met people from all walks of life that all wanted permanent pieces on their bodies for different reasons, and he could honestly say that he remembered stories from all of his clients.

“What brought you to London Town?”

“Ah, it’s a bit complicated. I guess you could say I was doing some soul searching, and I just ended up here.”

Louis nodded his head as he continued to pepper Harry with questions about Uni and his family life.

“What about you?” Harry asked with a curious expression. It wasn’t often that his clients asked Louis to share about himself in return.

“Oh. People don’t usually ask me that.”

“Well, I am. And I’m curious to know about the person putting something permanent on me.”

“Fair enough. I’m from Doncaster and I was raised by me mum with five sisters and a brother.” 

Harry whistled at that, “Geez, that’s a lot of girls. Did you go to school, or did you get straight into the tattoo business?”

“I always loved drawing when I was a kid, so I moved down here to attend the Royal College of Arts. It’s where I met me best mate, Zayn. He’s the other owner of this fine establishment.”

“Ooo, a fancy art school,” Harry teased.

“Hey, you better watch your sass. I’m the one with a tattoo gun.”

“Touché. That really is amazing though. I met my best friend Niall at school, so I know how making friends in University goes.” 

Louis was beginning on the inside of the outline when he finally noticed it. Harry was hard beneath his black pair of semi-tight boxers. 

It seemed Harry had a bit of a pain kink. Louis could actually sympathize. There had been a few awkward sessions with Zayn tattooing Louis. Most people wouldn’t think this reaction happened often, but it actually did. It was especially a common occurrence on sensitive places like someone’s thigh. It for sure wasn’t the first time this had happened to one of Louis’ clients. It was just that Harry was a tad prettier than his average client. However, Louis was a professional. He could ignore the slight tent of his pants and the way his breath caught as Louis dabbed his gun in ink and began tattooing again.

“Do you mind if I ask about some of your tattoos?”

He looked up to see Harry’s blown pupils shining, “Not at all! I actually enjoy when people ask.”

Louis smiled at that. It was another contradiction about people with tattoos. People without them thought that because they could have very personal meanings that the people with them didn’t want to talk about their tattoos. In most cases, it was actually opposite. People loved to share the permanent stories on their bodies. Just like with asking people about their lives, Louis was curious about the actual ink they received. 

“I have a lot of different tattoos, but they all have meaning for me. Before, during, and even after Uni, I wasn’t sure about who I was or what I wanted to do with my life. I actually spent a few years traveling with Niall before ending up here.”

Harry took a deep breathe, “Each tattoo is like a home to me. They represent different points in my life. They represent the places I’ve been and the people I’ve met. Most importantly, they mark where I felt I belonged as well as where I learned something new about myself. I got into a lot of trouble with different boyfriends when I was younger, and it was refreshing to get away from that mess and finally start thinking for myself. Maybe next time I can explain each one in a little more detail.”

“That’s beautiful, really. Most of mine are simply spur of the moment ideas that I let Zayn put on me. Don’t get me wrong, I love them all, but most of them haven’t been assigned a particular meaning.” 

And so the session continued. Louis and Harry both didn’t mention his worsening situation, and they both traded stories about their families, friends, and lives.

Louis began finishing up as Harry is winding down a story about Niall.

“And then we had to run from the bar, because he wouldn’t stop yelling at the guy about how he was a pansy for not being able to outdrink an Irish man!”

Both of them cackled together. Louis was now dying to meet this Niall fellow. Harry proceeded to put his clothing back on over his bandaged leg while Louis disinfected his work area and put away his tools. 

“If you come to the front, I’ll go over your aftercare and then we can get you set up for our next appointment.”  
By the time they had settled on when to meet again and Harry was pulling out his cash to pay, Louis was actually excited about seeing him again in two weeks.

-

Louis usually quickly forgot about sessions since he has so many clients, but that wasn’t the case with Harry.

The following two weeks were spent thinking back over every little detail of their last session. From what they said to how they interacted. Louis was particularly caught on Harry’s cheerful laugh and the deep dimples that accompanied his smile. The pair got along like they had known each other for years, and Louis knew that the man made him smile like no boy had managed to in a long time.

Even Zayn noticed that Louis had been daydreaming in his spare time at the shop, but he knew Louis well enough to not ask about it.

The day finally arrived and Louis was actually becoming nervous to see Harry again. Luckily, he was on his own to freak out in the shop before he arrived.

What if Louis had just imagined how well they got along? Their banter came easily and Louis thought there was some connection there, but what if he was completely wrong? It wouldn’t be the first time Louis had read a situation wrong, but Louis thought Harry for sure also felt that they could at least be friends after his tattoo was completed.

All of his worries were quickly dispelled when Harry breezed through the door.

“Hi, Louis! You ready to get this tattoo finished?” Harry smiled widely at him, and Louis couldn’t help but dopily smile back.

“Yeah, mate. Let’s go to my spot and get started, yeah?”

They headed over to Louis’ station where Harry immediately began undressing without having to be told. Louis blushed while thinking about what happened last time and began cleaning the station and gathering his tools.

“Looks like the outline has healed nicely. You ready for this shading?”

When Louis got the affirmative from Harry, he began working. It was going to be a difficult tattoo, because of the different shades of contrasting blue and grey, but Louis was more than up for the task.

“How has your week been?” Louis questioned Harry.  
“Perfect, actually. I had a few gigs this week, and I think they turned out really nice. I hope my clients are as happy with them as I am!”

“I’m sure you did a fantastic job.”

During their last meeting, Harry had disclosed that after spending some time in London he decided to start his own photography business. It has recently began getting attention from different clients around London, and Harry couldn’t be more thrilled with his success. Louis was happy that he seemed to finally have finished his search to find himself.

Louis had to bend over Harry’s thigh while working, so he again noticed the situation in Harry’s pants, but he steadfastly ignored it.

“So, you want to give me a story about one of your tattoos,” Louis asked as he shaded some blue beneath the tiger’s eyes and tried to ignore Harry’s growing erection. He may have privately wonder to himself what Harry's dick looked and tasted like. He quickly shook his head to get rid of his inappropriate thoughts.

“Well, how about I tell you about the butterfly on my chest? I got it while in Amsterdam. Niall and I had ventured into the countryside to see the fields of tulips when I had this feeling of absolute peace wash over me. The wind was making the tulips sway in the breeze and I kept seeing a butterfly flutter from flower to flower. I wanted to be as free and beautiful as it was, so I decided to permanently let it fly on my chest.”

“That certainly sounds like a special moment. I know it makes me want to be free and travel some more. The only place I’ve really explore is Australia while I studied abroad in Uni.”

Harry continued to regal Louis with his tattoo stories while Louis made some comments. It felt like he couldn’t talk as much this time, because he was focusing on getting the shading right.

After another hour, he wipe the tattoo area clean one more time before instructing Harry to the mirror at the side of his station.

“Wow,” Harry breathed.

“I really hope that’s a good wow.” Louis chuckled. 

“Trust me, it is. This looks so good. You really brought your drawing to life!”

“Why, thank you,” Louis turned pink at the praise.

Louis cleaned his station and then met Harry at the front to take his payment. Meanwhile, Louis was having an inner debate with himself. 

During their time together today, Louis had decided that maybe he wanted to be more than friends with Harry. Except, all of his insecurities from earlier were now rushing back to him. Had he read the situation wrong and Harry never wanted to see him again?

It was just as they had told each other goodbye and Harry was opening the shop door that Louis decided to take a chance.

“Hey, Harry! Wait a second, yeah?”

Harry turned around, and was that hope he saw glimmering in his eyes? He raised an eyebrow at Louis.

“I’m sorry if this is inappropriate, because you’re a client. I’m also sorry if I’ve been reading this situation completely wrong, but I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?”

Harry instantly gave him a face-splitting smile complete with dimples, “I honestly thought you weren’t going to ask. I would love to go out with you. When’s a good time for you?”

“Um, I’m actually free later tonight after I close the shop?”

“Sounds perfect, honestly.”

The two exchanged numbers and then Harry flounced out of the shop with a promise to see Louis later that night.

-

After finishing a piercing for his last client, Louis closed his shop down and began making his way to the cafe they had discussed having supper at.

Harry and Louis had spent the rest of the day texting each other inane things. Louis couldn’t get the smile off of his face, and he was excited about having a date with the man that he hadn’t even known outside of emails two weeks ago.

Louis entered the small shop and immediately noticed Harry sitting at a booth on the right side of the place. He made his way over and sat down with a smile.

“Hiya! Long time no see, eh?”

Harry dimpled back, “Feels like it’s been ages.”

Louis could feel his eyes crinkling as his smile grew impossibly wider. He flipped open his menu and had just picked out what he wanted when a waitress came to take their order.  
“How was the rest of your day?” Harry questioned.

“Same as usual. A bit boring without Zayn around. I did a sick Phoenix on a girl’s side though. I’ll have to show you a picture once it’s all finished.”

“I’d be really interested in seeing that. I spent my evening taking pictures of strangers in Hyde Park. It was really lovely with the sunset. I asked a few people afterward if they minded if I sent them into some companies I work for, and they all agreed. Hopefully they’ll get used.”

From then on their conversation continued to flow smoothly. They were able to banter in all the right places, and Louis felt a spark of desire for the man across from him deep in his belly.

As the waitress took money for the cheque from Louis, the air around them seemed to spark with a new type of tension. The pair walked towards the curb to search for a cab, and Harry opened his mouth to speak.

“So, how would you feel about coming back to mine for a bit?”

“I would have to say that I would truly love to.”

Louis looked up at Harry and met his hungry eyes. Harry leaned down and softly captured Louis’ lips in a kiss, and Louis felt energy zing through his body. It was perfect.

“What if I said I wanted to do more than hang around my flat,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis gulped, but whispered back, “I’d have to say that I’m up for it.”

Once they were situated in the cab, they returned to steadily kissing each other. Louis opened his mouth for Harry and let his tongue explore his mouth while Louis did the same to him. 

Harry paid for the cab when they arrived at their destination and then led Louis up to a quaint set of flats that actually weren't too far from his own. They entered Harry’s home on the second floor, and Harry immediately pinned Louis to the wall after opening the front door. 

He ground his hips against Louis, and he could feel just how hard Harry was against his own erection.

After kissing for a few more minutes, Louis flipped their position and pinned Harry to the wall. 

“I think it's very unfair that I've had to spend two tattoo session face to face with your dick without seeing or touching it. So, I'm going to suck you off against this wall, and you're going to stay absolutely still for me. Got it?”

Harry frantically nodded his head while Louis moved Harry's trousers and pants down to his thighs. He then gracefully fell to his knees and started stroking Harry's obscenely hard dick.

“So beautiful,” he breathed against the head. 

Louis then licked a strip from Harry's balls to the tip of his dick. He decided then that he would show Harry how badly he had been gagging for his cock while tattooing his thigh. 

He licked around the head of Harry's cock a few times before deftly swallowing him down in one go. Louis was extremely proud of his nonexistent gag reflex, because it paid off when he got to hear the delicious moan Harry let loose as Louis’ slick throat surrounded his cock. 

Louis bobbed his head a few more times, burying his nose in the hair lining Harry's pelvic bone, before pulling off and smirking at the man. Harry looked stunned in the best way possible. He circled a small hand around Harry's dick and then began twisting his hand up and down his shaft as he sucked. Louis could telll how hard Harry was trying to stay still. 

After doing this for a few minutes, Louis deep throated the man one more time. Harry began pulling on Louis’ hair as his orgasm hit him, but Louis refused to pull off. He swallowed around Harry's cock as come spurted down his throat. Louis popped of and looked up at a sated Harry with a fond smile. 

Harry made grabby hands at Louis and helped pull him to his feet. He then began undoing Louis’ trousers, and Louis let him free his cock with a groan. Harry's hand became a blur on his cock as he wanked him off. He had gotten himself so worked up sucking Harry off that he was already on the brink of coming. Harry flicked his wrist a few times and thumbed his slit before Louis was coming all over Harry's hands. 

He let out another moan and felt his dick twitch as Harry licked his hand rather than wipe Louis’ come off his hand. He then leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and let out a content sigh as Harry wrapped his arms around him. 

“I'm guessing that was a good first date then, yeah?” He whispered into Harry's neck.

“Mhm, but it would be perfect if you agreed to a second date with me and then spent the night tonight.” 

Louis smiled brightly and let Harry pull him towards his bedroom. It looked like it was a perfect date after all. 

He couldn't believe he was doing this with a recent client, but he was willing to see where this relationship with a man with tattoos for homes went.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).


End file.
